An electric shaver is one of the essential daily necessities for men. The electric shaver uses a motor to drive blades to rotate and shave the beards by rotating the blades at a high speed. The contact of the shaver with the human face is a key factor affecting the shaving effect and comfort. For the contour of the human face, a shaver with a floating head is developed. This shaver improves the contact of the head of the shaver with the human face. The floating portion of this conventional shaver is only the cutting head of the head. Through an elastic member, the head of the shaver can float at a certain angle according to the human face. The connection between the head and the handle of the shaver is fixed, and the floating angle of the cutting head is limited, so the user needs to manually adjust the angle of the handle and the human face to improve the contact. This cannot meet people's needs for high comfort use.